Master Seal
The Master Seal (マスタープルフ Masutā Purufu, lit. Master Proof) is a promotional item that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series, indiscriminately permitting all first tier units Level 10 and above to be promoted into their respective second-tier classes, save for those with scripted promotions. In Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, the Master Seal is known as the Earth Seal (地の刻印 Chi no kokuin), in contrast to the Heaven Seal, which is used to promote Lords. The item does not promote characters of the Pirate or Thief class lines, as the Ocean Seal and Fell Contract are respectively required instead. In more recent titles in the series, the Master Seal now also works on these classes. The Master Seal is more useful in the games that utilise a promotion system where an entire spectrum of items exists, each one serving the purpose of promoting units in very specific class lines (Eg: The Knight Crest is designed to promote Cavaliers and Knights). In the games where promotions occur automatically (Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn), promotion items are only used for promoting earlier than Level 20. Since early promotion leads to lower maximum stats, doing so is not very useful in the long term, although it can serve as a sort of quick-fix when the player desires a specific unit to promote immediately and not have to spend time and resources building experience in order to nurture them to reach Level 21. Alternatively, one can use Master Seals on Level 20 units in order to save experience, since promotion by level up causes the player to lose one full level of potential growths in the various key stats. Master Seals are also included in the spin-off Fire Emblem Warriors as a form of rare Material for solely Crest creation, in which the rules of promotion are different by being simplified. To promote, a character must be at least Level 15 as well as having a Master Seal on hand, which allows the player to create that Unit's Surge Crest. Because the character's level does not reset on promotion and all stat gains are scripted, a Master Seal can be used at any time without missing out of any benefits. In Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Master Seals are the localized name of the Supreme Level Test Pass (最上級試験パス Saijōkyū Shiken Pasu). Master Seals are required for units of lower tier classes to promote into powerful Master tier classes through the Certification Exam. Master Class can only be unlocked once Byleth's Professor Level has reached Rank C. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Master Proof |1 |8,000 |No effect (Unused). |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Earth Seal |1 |20,000 |Promotes all Level 10+ first-tier units (excluding Thieves, Pirates and Lords). |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Master Seal |1 |20,000 |Promotes all Level 10+ first-tier units (excluding Lords). |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Master Seal |1 |10,000 |Promotes all Level 10+ first-tier units (excluding Ike). |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Master Seal |1 |10,000 |Promotes all Level 10+ first-tier units (excluding Micaiah). |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Master Seal |1 |2,500 |Promotes all Level 10+ first-tier units (excluding Lords, Thieves, Ballisticians, Freelancers and Manaketes). |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Master Seal |1 |2,500 |Promotes all Level 10+ first-tier units (excluding Lords, Thieves, Ballisticians, Dancers, Freelancers and Manaketes) |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Master Seal |1 |2,500 |Promotes all Level 10+ first-tier units (excluding Dancers, Villagers, Taguels, Conquerors and Manaketes). |} ''Fire Emblem Fates | Master Seal |1 |2,000 |Promotes a base class at LV 10 or higher to an advanced class (excluding the Songstress class). |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses | Master Seal |1 |3,000 |Allows a Lv.30 unit to take the certification exam for a master class. |} Item Locations ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Steal |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Druid (Ch. 26)* '''Hector's Story:' Enemy Druid (Ch. 28)* |- |Visit |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 23 - Village Hector's Story: Ch. 24 - Village |- |Event |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 30 - Start of chapter. Hector's Story: Ch. 32 - Start of chapter. |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 30 Hector's Story: Ch. 32 |} *''Hard Mode only. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |'Creature Campaign:' Ismaire • Fado |- |Visit |Ch. 15 - Village |- |Treasure |Final - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Danomill (Ch. 10) • Mackoya (Ch. 11) |- |Treasure |Ch. 21 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Steal |'Part 1:' Enemy Soldier (Ch. 5) |- |Treasure |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 - Hidden in the corresponding map. Ch. 6-2 - Hidden in the corresponding map. Ch. 7 - Hidden in the corresponding map. |- |Bargains |'Part 1:' Ch. 9 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Hero (Ch. 10) • Heimler (Ch. 12) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 16) • Sternlin (Ch. 18) • Enemy Sniper (Ch. 19) • Orridyon (Ch. 21) • Enemy Bishop x2 (Ch. 23) |- |Treasure |Ch. 12 - Chest • Ch. 17 - Chest • Ch. 19 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Dracoknight (Ch. 3) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 5) • Enemy Thief x2 (Ch. 7) • Enemy Thief and Yodel (Ch. 9) • Enemy Fire Dragon (Ch. 12) • Enemy Ice Dragon (Ch. 13) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 14) • Enemy General (Ch. 18) |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest • Ch. 20 - Chest |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 5 • Ch. 18 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Para. 6 • Para. 7 • Para. 14 • Para. 15 • Xeno. 16 |- |Treasure |Ch. 17 - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 8 - Village |- |Armouries |Port Ferox • Dueling Grounds • Ruins of Time • Law's End |- |Merchants |Southtown • West of Ylisstol • The Northroad • The Longfort • Arena Ferox • Border Pass • Ylisstol • Breakneck Pass • Border Sands • Plegia Castle Courtyard • The Midmire • The Farfort • The Twins' Turf • Peaceful Village |} ''Fire Emblem Fates |Dropped |Birthright: Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 15(2) • Ch. 19 x2 • Ch. 20 x2 • Ch. 21x2 |- |Treasure |Revelation: Ch. 11 |- |Vendor |Birthright: Vendor Level 1 (Two) • Vendor Level 2 (Five) |} Fire Emblem Warriors |Treasure |Ch. 5 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 |- |Dropped |Ch. 15 • Ch. 18 |- |Achievement |S-rank Clear specific battles in History Mode (x17/ ) |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Vendor |Local Recipes • Part 1: Outset of a Power Struggle (x5) |} Three Houses Certification Exam Classes that can use Master Seal *Commoner *Noble *Any Beginner, Intermediate or Advanced class. Classes that can be promoted from the Certification Exam *Mortal Savant: Level 30 with a Sword Skill Level of A or higher and a Reason Skill Level of B+ or higher. *Falcon Knight: (Female only) Level 30 with a Sword Skill Level of C or higher, a Lance Skill Level of A or higher and a Flying Skill Level of B+ or higher. *War Master: (Male only) Level 30 with an Axe Skill Level of A or higher and a Brawl skill level of A or higher. *Wyvern Lord: Level 30 with a Lance Skill Level of C or higher, an Axe Skill Level of A or higher and a Flying Skill Level of A or higher. *Great Knight: Level 30 with an Axe Skill Level of B+ or higher, a Heavy Armor Skill Level of A or higher and a Riding Skill Level of B+ or higher. *Bow Knight: Level 30 with a Lance Skill Level of C or higher, a Bow Skill Level of A or higher and a Riding Skill Level of A or higher. *Dark Knight: Level 30 with a Lance Skill Level of C or higher, a Reason Skill Level of B+ or higher and a Riding Skill Level of A or higher. *Holy Knight: Level 30 with a Lance Skill Level of C or higher, a Faith Skill Level of B+ or higher and a Riding Skill Level of A or higher. *Gremory: (Female only) Level 30 with a Reason Skill Level of A or higher and a Faith Skill Level of A or higher. Gallery File:TMS Master Seal.png|The Master Seal as seen in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Category:Promotional Items